


Bed Of Roses

by Jparker97, Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Our universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: This is set during suz's Impact. It's a look at Simon and Maggie the night Alice inadvertently interrupts Simon trying to move on.





	Bed Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, I'd apologize....but I'm not sorry

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead  
Simon sits alone in his room, half empty bottle of vodka on the table beside him as the song fills the room. He's been torturing himself with it since Amara had rushed from his room after them being interrupted by Alice.   
It had been like a bucket of ice water being thrown over his head. He'd been trying to get over Maggie and finally, when he'd met Amara, he thought he had a chance.   
She was nice, brilliant and funny. She'd also lost someone she loved and knew what he was going through. They'd finally decided to become intimate, to try for something more, and Alice had ruined it by barging in.   
Now he's sitting alone with a bottle of vodka and memories too painful to think of but he just can't seem to stop thinking about them. About her. Everything about her, so tiny yet fiery, with beautiful brown eyes and long dark hair that just begged for his fingers to tangle into as he held her close. Soft skin that he could spend years tracing every inch. If spending time with her had been a dream, then spending the night with her body wrapped around his, tangled together with no space between them, had been the ultimate fantasy. Yet he'd left, unable to make himself stay long enough to explain, to tell her why he had to go. She had deserved better than that, than him. But Simon had known that if he had stayed any longer, she would've demanded he take her. And that wasn't happening.  
With an ironclad fist   
I wake up and french kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
Its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and what you mean to me  
And the truth is, baby you're all that I need  
Every day is pain. Trying to rid this dimension of vampires, trying to get the Slayers in a safe place, trying (and failing) to keep Alice somewhat sane before he falls into bed each night only to spend his sleep tortured with dreams of Maggie. If he ever made it back home, he'd find her and beg on his knees for her forgiveness. And if she didn't want him, he'd let her go, but he'd always watch her, protect her.   
I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses   
Maggie lays in bed, Tom asleep beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. After months of dating, they'd only just now slept together and while Tom had been wonderful, gentle and sweet, making sure she felt loved and satisfied, now in the darkness, all she could think of was him, Simon.   
Even after his being gone for so long, his scent long since faded from the pillow, she now slept on every night, unable to bear the thought of another in his place, she still missed the fucker.   
The man drove her absolutely crazy. He pissed her off so much but she loved him too, most of the time she didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him because God knows she loves that moron.   
The fucker even managed to ruin her favorite song, forcing her to choose a new one. Because of him, what had for one night been a bed of roses, was now a bed of nails. Too large when she's alone and too strange when she's not.   
She finally gets up and goes to the kitchen, she's obviously not going to sleep tonight and there's another manuscript waiting to be edited. She was careful not to move the bed, never noticing Tom's eyes opening when she leaves, closing as a sad look crosses his features. He's known her heart would never belong to him, tonight had only confirmed it. But as they're both unable to be with the ones they love, for different reasons of course, they're at least able to comfort each other. Even if many nights, Maggie struggles to sleep. Maybe someday they'll find them again but until then, they each provide a shoulder to lean on.   
So he goes to her, grabbing his own briefcase as he sits down and gains a smile when he dares to steal a sip of coffee. Maggie feels a little better now, maybe someday she'll see Simon again, and after she knocked the fuck out of him, she planned to hold him tight and never let go.


End file.
